


Day 7 - Domestic

by Sang_argente



Series: sastiel love week 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since they found the bunker, but it's still their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 - Domestic

It's been years since they found the bunker, but it's still their home. They don't hunt anymore, too old for even angels to heal completely. Not that they have had a lot of contact with angels in almost as many years. It's just Cas. Cas who heals the ache in Sam's knees every morning. Cas who warms Sam with his grace. Cas who folds the laundry and leaves it at the foot of Sam's bed with a blanket he's never seen. Cas who watches shows he already knows without complaining. Cas who dutifully translates anything Sam struggles with. Cas who holds Sam close and runs his fingers through Sam's hair, never commenting on how grey it is by now. Cas who matches his laugh lines to Sam's, even when he doesn't understand the joke.

Cas is around a lot more often than he ever was before, between the seals and the orders and the war and the brainwashing. He says he still sees his brothers and sisters often, but rarely leaves the bunker. Instead, he putters around doing odd chores and making sure Sam is well. He dusts and sweeps and washes dishes. He brings home food and medicine and, one day, a tiny, shaking puppy. He says it reminds him of Sam and that he should like to keep it.

Sam lets him. He lets the puppy curl behind his aching knees in the morning and against his chilled sides at night and in the curve of his neck when Cas pets his hair gently. He loves the puppy and Cas and their slow afternoons filled with nothing but the scent of laundry detergent and the sound of a NOVA rerun.

He gets quiet, sometimes, knows this isn't where he wanted to be this far in his life. He never comments on the facts that these moods seem to correspond with Cas’s irregular choice to cuddle. He knows that Cas is doing all he can, is keeping him safe from the darkness of age in his mind and the fragility of time in his bones.

So he curls up with his blanket and his puppy and his Cas and stares blankly at the television. All things end, he knows, but for now he's content with this. This is what he wants to last for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> for samspurpletoothbrush on tumblr for sastiel love week. days 5 and 6 won't be moved to ao3 as they were extremely short.


End file.
